DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The aim of this grant application is to request partial travel support to allow domestic and foreign Junior Investigators to attend and participate in the Tenth International Conference on Chemical Modifiers of Cancer Treatment to be held in Clearwater, Florida, January 28-February 1, 1998. As in the previous nine conferences the central theme of this conference will be the use of chemical agents to modify the response of tumors and/or normal tissues to the cytoxic effects of radiotherapy of chemotherapy. The ultimate objective is to improve the therapeutic ratio. At the core of the Chemical Modifiers conferences is the complex tumor microenvironment which is likely to be both a major contributor to treatment failure and an opportunity for new therapeutic strategies. Topics addressed at the Tenth Chemical Modifiers Conference will include hypoxic cell sensitizers and cytotoxins, radiation protectors, angiogenesis and anti-angiogenic therapies, gene therapy approaches based on the tumor microenvironment, tumor physiology as a predictor for therapy outcome, techniques for assessing tumor hypoxia, in situ, manipulation of oxygen transport, etc. The conference will incorporate key note lectures, proffered abstracts coupled with two page handouts, and ample time for discussion. A publication of the proceedings of the conference will collate this information in a published reference. The Tenth International Conference on Chemical Modifiers of Cancer Treatment will bring together basic and clinical scientists from six continents. The conference is a true reflection of the concept of translational research as it will foster the two way exchange of information between the laboratory and the clinic and will facilitate progress toward gaining a better understanding of the underlying principles of cancer and developing improved cancer therapies.